


Lost

by LittleMissXanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Seven Drabbles, collection of drabbles, one for every Hogwarts year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a small action can change the fate of the world world. This time, it changed the fate of two little, lost boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ellen :D  
> I wish you all the best not only on this day but every day of your life. Love you lots and I hope you enjoy this small collection.

**First Meeting**

He wasn't lost, he _wasn't_. He was just… somewhere he didn't know. That didn't mean he was _lost_. He was a Malfoy, he didn't get lost. Especially not in Diagon Alley. He had gone with his father to Diagon Alley hundreds of times; the Alley was smaller than his family estate, he certainly wouldn't get lost in a place like that.

He was simply… exploring. Yes, exploring the world before he embarked into his new journey that was his Hogwarts career.

He also _didn't_ jump out of his skin at the loud crash that came from behind him. He spun around, coming face to face with a boy that had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled, a bright blush painting his cheeks. Draco could spy a trunk behind him, lid opened and books all over the ground.

Draco almost snorted. Really, why was he dragging that thing around? Didn't he have house-elves to do that for him? Draco glanced at the clothes the boy was wearing and a sneer briefly twisted his expressions. Clearly not.

“It's fine.” Mother always told him to be gracious. He was turning around to try and find his way back when he boy cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks growing darker. He raised an eyebrow.

“I… Could you… I mean… I'm lost,” the boy muttered. Draco knew his mother would have been aghast at such a lack of decorum. “Can you tell me where Madam Malkins is?”

Well, that was where he wanted to go too. He was just exploring before going there, as stated before. He was in no way lost. “Where are your parents?”

The boy looked away from him. “They're dead.”

“Oh.” Draco glanced away. He didn't know how to deal with this. Neither his father or mother had ever instructed him on how to act in such a situation.

“Yeah.” The boy looked even more uncomfortable than Draco felt. “So, could you? Help me, I mean.”

“Yes, of course.” He was being gracious, as Mother had told him. “I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy.”

The boy grinned at him, scuttling back and picking up his books before dumping them in the trunk, and started dragging the heavy thing behind him. “I'm Harry. Harry Potter.”

Draco lost all composure and gaped at the boy, _Harry Potter_. This was Harry Potter? Why was he alone? What was he doing in the Alley all by himself? He had heard his parents talking, he knew that there were people who held a grudge against the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't safe for Harry Potter to be alone in the Alley. “You're here alone?” he couldn't help but ask, the simple idea of it not making any sense in his mind.

Potter shook his head. “I'm here with Hagrid.”

“Hagrid? Who's that?” The name sounded familiar, but Draco couldn't place it.

“He's the ground's keeper at Hogwarts.”

Draco spluttered. They had sent a servant to escort the Boy-Who-Lived? What had they been thinking? “And where is he?” Yes, because clearly the servant wasn't doing his job.

“He felt sick when we road the carts at Gringotts and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I was supposed to go straight to Madam Malkins, but I think I took a wrong turn. There were just so many people… I just…” Potter sighed.

Draco narrowed his eyes, what irresponsible servant. His father had been right, Hogwarts was going down the drain. It was all Dumbledore's fault, he was sure. Who else would send a servant, not even a real wizard, to escort the Boy-Who-Lived? And then said servant had the gall to go get drunk instead of staying with his charge. Well, his father was certainly going to hear about this, that was certain.

“Come, Potter, I'll take you to where you need to go. And I'll introduce you to my parents too. They'll be able to help.” He was sure that if he keep walking from where he had come from then he would end up finding the right place, or at the very least run into his parents.

“You can call me Harry.”

Draco glanced at the slightly shorter boy and an honest smile spread on his lips.

“Draco,” he said, holding out his hand.

His smile grew a little larger when Harry took it. 


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Harry didn't wince when the door was slammed shut. It was strange to think that only the previous year he would have. He turned slowly, eyes locking with Draco's immediately. It was easy to see that the blond was fuming. Harry knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Draco blew, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't be the first one to give in.

“So…”

Harry merely glanced at Draco bored. Really, Draco may practice his Malfoy drawl and glare for as long as he wanted, Harry wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

“So…” Draco repeated, and Harry was a breath away from taping his foot and urging Draco to continue. If they were going to have a fight, might as well get it over with.

Draco's shoulders' slumped, the anger fizzling from him.

“I… I don't understand, I thought we were friends,” Draco murmured and Harry almost winced.

“We are friends,” Harry replied, only to have Draco snort at him.

“Really? Then why didn't you tell me that you are a Parseltongue?”

Harry sighed. “I didn't know.” The little white lie wouldn't hurt Draco. Really, why had Weasley used Serpensortia? If Weasley hadn't done it then if secret would have been safe.

He might not be the best in class, but he was far from stupid. He had seen the school's reaction when he had been sorted into Slytherin the previous year. Of course, that lead to him trying to find any and all information about Slytherin, which lead to him discovering what Parseltongue was. That, in turn, lead to him remembering the incident with the snake before he went to Hogwarts. Naturally, he had connected the dots.

As soon as he learned what it was, and that Voldemort could do it too, he had done his best to hide it. He wasn't ashamed of possessing the gift; however, he was afraid of the sheep mentality the Wizarding world seemed to suffer from. He had had no intentions of ever revealing his gift. Damn Weasley for provoking the situation, and damn himself as well for not thinking before action.

“You didn't?” Draco seemed to stand straighter, though there was still a flicker of hurt in those silvery eyes.

Harry shook his head. He didn't like lying to his friend, but in this case, he must. He could hardly tell Draco that he hadn't told Draco because of Draco's father. He knew that Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater, and he had no desire to see how someone as ambitious as Lucius Malfoy would react to knowing he was a Parselmouth. Especially, now that they knew for a fact that Voldemort was alive. Thankfully, Snape had listened to Draco when Draco had gone to tell Snape that they had seen Quirell sneak into the forbidden corridor.

None of them had expected the spectacular duel that took place, but it did leave them with the certainty that Voldemort was alive.

So, sometimes, secrets just needed to be kept.


	3. Memories

**Memories**

Draco twisted and turned in his bed. He feared what he would see if he closed his eyes, if he slept. He might not be as susceptible to them as Harry was, but the Dementors unsettled him more than he had thought they would.

He didn't think he had ever feared anything quite as much as he feared them.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt the bed dip and a body crawl under the covers with him. The only reason why he didn't curse the person was because he recognized the mop of unruly hair.

“Harry?” he whispered, trying not to wake the others up. He felt Harry nod. “What are you doing here?” He knew that Harry was more tactile than him, but it was very rare for Harry to initiate any any form of affection. So, crawling into his bed was certainly out of character.

If possible, Harry curled into an even smaller ball.

“I… I keep hearing my mom.”

Draco contained a wince at those words; instead, he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him closer.

He might not be able to erase those memories, but, by Merlin, he would try.


	4. Picking Sides

**Picking Sides**

Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt someone near him. He was usually a light sleeper, but after the events of the Triwizard Tournament it had reached a whole new level. He didn't think he would ever reach Moody's level of paranoia, but no one could blame him for being a little more on guard. It wasn't every day that one was kidnapped to help resurrect a Dark Lord, after all.

He squinted at the fair blur next to his bed.

“Draco?” Surprise didn't even cover what he was feeling. Draco hadn't been to see him when he had been in the infirmary, and even after he had gotten out Draco had kept his distance. Harry hadn't blamed him, he had always known that this time would come.

He might be a Slytherin, but he didn't have the beliefs of the Dark side. Oh, he knew dark magic; lots of it, in fact. It was impossible not to learn dark magic when one was in Slytherin; it wasn't all prejudice when they said that Slytherins were dark wizards – just because they didn't all follow the Dark Lord didn't mean they weren't dark wizards.

But he didn't believe that muggleborns were inferior, nor that they should be put down. It would be rather hypocritical of him to believe that purebloods were better since he was a halfblood. Purebloods might have better chances of making something of themselves and have access to more information when it comes to magic, however, that didn't make them better – it just made them better connected.

So, he had known, from the moment that they had learned that Voldemort was alive, that there would come a day where Draco would leave him.

It hurt, he wouldn't pretend otherwise, however, he understood Draco's position. There was nothing more important to Draco than family.

“Was he there?” Harry frowned at Draco. “My father.” Draco added.

Oh. He wanted to say that he had been expecting that question, but he wasn't in the habit of lying to himself. His expression must have given something away, because Draco went completely blank.

“I see,” Draco murmured. Harry remained silent. He didn't know what to do, what to say. What could you say in this kind of situation? “Did he, at least, try to help you?”

Harry glanced away. Draco's father hadn't outright cursed him, as far as he knew, however, he didn't believe that anyone in that graveyard had helped him in any way.

Draco chuckled, and Harry hated how dead it sounded. “So, he did nothing. Even knowing what you –” Draco stopped, shaking his head. “He did nothing.” Harry leaned forward, slowly reaching towards Draco, and took Draco's slightly larger hand. He held on tight, even when he felt Draco flinch. “How could he have done nothing?” Draco sounded lost, and Harry despised Lucius Malfoy more for causing Draco to feel like this than for being in that graveyard bowing to a mad man.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, earning a mirthless smile from Draco.

“You're the last person that should feel sorry.” Draco leaned in, laying a small kiss on his forehead, leaving his thoughts in a jumbled mess and his cheeks painted in a bright crimson.


	5. Red and Green

**Red and Green**

Sometimes, he was sure that Harry was far more Gryffindor than Slytherin. How else would he explain the utter stupidity of mouthing off at Umbridge knowing that she wanted to get him in trouble?

It must be all those generations of Gryffindors bleeding through, Draco was sure of it. That or Harry simply liked to torment him, that was a possibility too. Harry was Slytherin enough to do that if he knew just how much Draco fretted over him. He would get a kick out of it too, because that was the kind of jerk Harry was.

Draco sighed, flopping down on his bed. Harry had been in detention for the last hour, he should be back any time now, right?

That witch couldn't keep him there much longer, could she?

He jumped out of his bed when he heard the door to their dorm open. “Harry, wh—” He froze in place when he saw the blood covered bandaged around Harry's hand. “What did she do?” Even he was surprised by how calm he sounded, especially since he want nothing more than to flay that bitch alive.

Huh, maybe he was more like his father than he had previously thought.

“Made me write lines.”

Harry's eyes were a bright green, rage making them come alive. In moments like these he was thankful that Harry wasn't the all out ambitious sort. Otherwise he feared that the Dark Lord would hardly remain the only one in Britain.

“I see.”

Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco could his heart racing in his chest.

“She won't get away with this.”

And in moment like these, Draco could see just why Harry was in Slytherin.


	6. Standing Firm

**Standing Firm**

Harry glanced at the teen standing next to him at the funeral of one of the most revered wizards of all time, and couldn't help but wonder what good he must have done in a previous life to deserve such a loyal friend in this one.

Draco ignored the glares aimed at him, the deep mistrust that every single person had for him, and stood beside him. Firm, loyal, never wavering in his support. Not even when Lucius Malfoy had sent him an ultimatum, or when a letter came for him from Voldemort, strongly suggesting to get on with the program.

Draco had remained, even when Sirius and Remus—the only parental figures he had—had faltered. He understood, of course. Sirius had spent all his life running from that temptation, and Remus was afraid of losing control if he gave in to the pull of the darker magic that Harry felt so comfortable with. Of course, neither of them actually left Harry, Sirius even going as far as naming Harry his heir in the eventuality that he should pass—which had almost happened last year, thankfully Remus had been able to tackle the reckless Black out of the way.

Harry was just glad that Draco had been able to talk him out of going into the Ministry half-arsed in a bid to save Sirius. Thank Merlin for those two-way mirrors.

Harry glanced at the taller boy once more, and in a bid of bravery that would put any Gryffindor to shame, he took Draco's hand.

Draco looked down at him, and Harry did his best to ignore the smirk that pulled at the blond's lips when he saw the blush that Harry could feel tainting his cheeks.

“Shut up,” he murmured, the hold he had on Draco's hand tightening.

Draco chuckled, and pulled him closer. Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Draco let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. If possible his blush darkened.

Slowly, Harry relaxed in the comforting hold Draco had him in.

He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he was grateful for it with every fiber of his being.


	7. Found

**Found**

Draco ran through the ruble, ignoring his parents' shouts of his name. He had more important things to do at the moment. Like finding a certain raven-haired, trouble maker. Honestly, who goes around dying? Dying!

Draco grumbled as he pushed people aside and tried to find the man that was responsible for the gray hairs he would no doubt be sprouting in the near future.

He spotted a messy head of dark hair, and a flash of bright green eyes, and he didn't even think. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room. He completely disregarded the people shouting after them, wanting a piece of their new-found Savior. Well, too bad. They couldn't have him.

He found a more-or-less standing classroom with a working door and walked in, slamming the door behind them. He stopped, taking a deep breath. Right. Right. Calm. He needed to be calm.

“Something wrong?”

He froze, then he turned around slowly. “Something wrong?” he murmured. “ _Something wrong_? You fucking died!” He was pleased to see Harry flinch. Served him right to worry him so much. He stalked towards Harry, shoving him against the wall. “You died, Harry. You walked to your death. You left me behind.”

Harry didn't say anything, just looked at him with those big green eyes, and Draco wanted to groan. Why, why does he always cave when faced with those eyes? Even when he had the right to be angry.

He sighed, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

“Stupid, stupid Gryffindor,” he murmured, and Harry frowned at him.

“I'm a Slyth—”

Draco prevented him from spouting such obvious lies by sealing their lips together. If Harry was so willing to give him gray hairs, then he could be nothing but a Gryffindor. Though when Harry's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, any other thoughts fled his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made.


End file.
